


Imagine...

by Valentia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Cock Slut Harry, Cute Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Omega Harry, Pining, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Random & Short, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Slut Harry, Smut, Sub Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Sweet/Hot, Tattoos, Top Louis, True Love, Underage - Freeform, twink harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 16,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/pseuds/Valentia
Summary: My collection of short ficlets/concepts I've written either for myself or for others. Either really fluffy or really smutty. Length varies.





	1. ... Louis in prison

**Author's Note:**

> THESE PROMPTS ARE OPEN FOR YOU TO WRITE OUT!
> 
> If you feel like you want to take my ficlet and make a whole story out of it, please go for it. But don't forget to tell me!!! And credit me for my idea. :)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first ficlet, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Rating: Mature  
> Tags: AU; D/S undertones; badboy Louis; sweet but desperate Harry; exhibitionism; all things smutty like panties, sex toys, dirty talk...

Louis is in prison because he stole something for his boyfriend's birthday and then got into a heavy fight with the shop owner. He's only in there for three months, but he hates it because he now can't be with Harry for his birthday.

But Harry, sweet baby Harry, comes to visit every day, always trying to make Louis feel better. They always sit in the corner of the room where the prisoners can meet their friends and family, and it always starts off shy and sweet with Harry telling Louis how his day was and how he misses him. But eventually the topic changes, and Harry starts whispering how he's wearing Louis' favorite pair of panties, or how he's feeling that glittery buttplug pressing against his prostate, or how he's been thinking about Louis bending him over that exact table right fucking there in front of all the guards and everyone else because he needs him so bad.

And Louis really fucking hates prison and he's always hard as a rock when Harry leaves and everyone knows it, but Louis can't steal more than one quick kiss before the guards tell him yet again not to touch the visitors. And so every day Louis swears he'll behave and be back home soon with his pretty boy.

When Harry is gone and Louis is back in his cell, he doesn't waste a single second and starts jerking off to the thought of Harry sucking him off right there under their table. Louis doesn't even care his cell mates are there. Hell, it's not like they don't do it when he's around.

He comes with Harry's name on his lips and gives the man in the bunkbed next to his a death glare. He'd almost started a fight when he'd heard Louis has a boyfriend, but Louis just shook his head and told him how great Harry's ass was for fucking and how exactly Harry rode him the night before he went to prison. The man didn't say anything after that but Louis swears, if he should ever call Harry a filthy slut ever again he will beat the shit out of him, even if that means he'll have to stay in prison for longer. No one insults his baby.

Louis is also sure the man is just jealous. Harry has the greatest ass and the prettiest eyes and the best lips for sucking cock and and Louis knows half the prisoners and the guards would love to fuck him senseless. But Harry is his and his only and he's going to make that clear to him once he's back home and finally gets to see Harry in those pretty pink panties again.

Yeah, even if it's gonna take a couple of weeks and a lot of sexual frustration, he's going to get back home to his boy. After all, he still hasn't given him his birthday present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is about how the ficlets are gonna be. Just quick ideas wihtout background that I've written down.  
> Idk how often I'll post sth.  
> Hope you enjoy. :)


	2. ... Larry during their ski trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by their ski holiday they did in like 2011? Idk when exactly.
> 
> Rating: General  
> Tags: the fluffiest fluff; nonexplicit romance; canon compliant

Harry and Louis are stumbling into their tiny cabin in the evening, completely wet with shoes and hair full of snow, frozen to death. Louis teases Harry about how his hair looks so funny, but Harry just wants to get out of these clothes and take a warm shower, so he does.

When he comes back, Louis is there lying on the couch in front of the fire he made, wrapped in three blankets. He looks up to see Harry standing in the door, hair still a bit wet, but he's dressed in his warm sweatpants and one of Louis' sweatshirts that's too big on Louis so Harry borrows it most of the time and Louis can't help but smile at him.

Harry smiles back in that shy way that makes his dimples show even more, and so Louis sits up a bit from where he's completely splayed out on the rather tiny couch, lifts the blankets and says, "Come here now."

And so Harry does.

And if thirty minutes later Harry has fallen asleep with his back pressed against Louis' chest and Louis' hands softly running through Harry's curls that tickle his chin, then Louis really doesn't have the power to wake him up.


	3. ... the Styles brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such a weakness for the thought of four Styles brothers. Sue me.
> 
> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Tags: Alex from Dunkirk; Marcel from Best Song Ever; Harry; Edward; mostly fluff; AU

The Styles brothers.

There's Alex, the oldest, the sassy one with an I don't care attitude who loses his temper quite easily.

There's Edward, the naughty and sexy one who loves to tease.

There's Harry, cute, funny, clumsy Harry who has a heart of gold.

And then there's Marcel, the youngest, nerdy and awkward, who doesn't really enjoy going out much.

Harry and Edward are both bisexual and have the hots for Louis, but Edward basically just wants to fuck and have fun and he's really going for it. Louis rolls with it mostly, but he actually likes Harry for his sweetness and how he's a bit clumsy, and Harry really likes him too, but with Edward always around it's hard.

But then, one day Edward eventually figures out what's going on when they're all drunk and Louis mistakes Edward for Harry and tells him how he feels. So Edward makes it his plan to get Harry and Louis together, but in a really teasing awkward way, throwing around stupid comments and making them uncomfortable.

But hell, since it's Edward, it still works, and, well, that's how Larry Stylinson comes to be.


	4. ... Dunkirk's extended ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't seen Dunkirk and don't want to be spoiled, you should probably skip this ficlet.
> 
> Rating: General  
> Tags: Alex from Dunkirk; fluff; a bit sadness; happy ending; canon compliant I guess

They're at the train station.

All the soldiers' families were contacted that their boys are back, and so every man is getting out of the train, looking for their family. Alex sees Tommy running towards his mom and little sister and all the other boys do the same. Alex just sighs. He lost his parents a while back (which is why he's a bit moody and broken from time to time) and it makes him said. He doesn't expect anyone to be there to pick him up, and so he just walks away without really looking up.

But suddenly he hears a voice calling his name. He stops and turns around and then, oh God, right there next to the train is Louis, his boyfriend whom he had to leave a year ago for war, and he can't quite believe it's him. They're both just standing there, staring at each other, not really believing they get to see each other again.

Eventually Louis comes up to him and it's right then and there that Louis snaps, and he just hugs Alex so tight, crying into his neck, holding him close, whispering tiny "Oh God"s and "I can't belive this" and "I missed you so much, I thought you were dead". Alex has to cry, too, but he doesn't want to and all he says is, "Stop hugging me, I'm dirty", and Louis chuckles and sobs and says he doesn't care.

That's exactly when Alex starts hugging back and lets his tears fall. They just stand there like that for ages, Alex breathing in the scent of Louis and _home_ that he's missed so much.

But then, suddenly, Alex takes Louis' face between his hands and just out of nowhere he says, "I love you, will you marry me?". He doesn't mean to say it, it just comes out; he's never felt this kind of pain and relief and love all at once, and Louis is stunned, but there's no doubt in Alex' eyes, so he just whispers, "Yes.", and kisses Alex right there on the platform with all the other people still crying and laughing and running next to them.

But all Alex and Louis have eyes for is each other.


	5. ... Harry finding out he'll fall in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a post about young Harry meeting his future self and being told he'll fall in love with a boy in the future.
> 
> Rating: General  
> Tags: fetus Harry; so much fluff; canon divergence

Sixteen year old shy Harry Styles doesn't really know where his place in the world is. He's so insecure and clueless and just wants to find someone who he belongs to.

When he meets his older self, his whole world gets turned upside down.

Because he learns that, despite what he thinks, yes, _he's gonna make it_. He's going to meet a beautiful boy who's going to love him to the ends of the world and he can't wait for it to happen. He just can't wait to finally give all the love he has inside of him, so happy and curious and hopeful and eager. All his worries are washed away, replaced by daydreaming about who that boy might be, where he's going to meet him, what eyecolor he's going to have and what his favorite movie is.

And then, when Harry's in that bathroom at the X Factor, a complete wreck, shaking and so so nervous, he just knows it's _him_ when the boy walks in. Harry just _knows_ and he forgets he's actually peeing and all he can get out is "Oops" and the boy says "Hi" and that's how Harry realizes that whatever he'd imagined the boy would be like, he was wrong.

Louis was so so so much more perfect than he could have ever imagined.


	6. ... Harry as Louis' pool boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting dirty again. Enjoy. ;)
> 
> Rating: Mature  
> Tags: AU; smut; D/S undertones; Harry is a tease; Louis is a rich daddy

Louis Tomlinson is a rich hotel owner who manages ten five star hotels all around the world. To spend a night in one of his hotels costs more than most people even have money for and all his guests are other rich CEOs.

He needs a new pool boy for one of his hotels and they're the only employees handpicked by himself. He needs to make sure they look pretty for his guests. It's no surprise that when Harry Styles walks in to apply for the job, he gets it immediately.

Weeks later Louis stays at the hotel himself and he can't help but watch the new pretty pool boy. But he realizes pretty quickly that all the other men and women are watching him as well. And sweet Harry in his yellow swim trunks has no shame and flirts with them, he knows it gets him extra money, but Louis can't stand it.

In the evening, when most people are back inside the hotel, Louis goes over to Harry and wants to talk to him. Harry is so scared he's going to get fired, but Louis just drags him to the locker room of the inside swimming pool, takes out his wallet, pushes a couple hundred dollars in the pocket of Harry's swim trunks and says, "So now you won't need to flirt with them anymore."

Next thing Harry knows, Louis is fucking him against the wall and all Harry can do is moan and push back against Louis, and then he slowly starts thinking that maybe Louis hadn't been staring at him the entire day because he did his job _wrong_.


	7. ... Harry meeting Louis at 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll go to hell for these ficlets one day, but well, at least there'll be some smut.
> 
> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Tags: smut; twink Harry; daddy Louis; age gap; NOT underage though; AU

Thirteen year old Harry is a tease. He knows he likes men more than women (or _boys_ for that matter) and he always flirts with every possible daddy he can find. It's nothing serious, really, he just does it because he _can._

But then he meets that man called Louis at one of his parents' new year's parties. Harry knows it's all fun and games with Louis, but he kind of really wants to get into that sexy man's pants this time. Louis notices and all he says is, "You're such a flirt, babe. Ask me again when you're eighteen."

And that's that. For now.

Almost five years later, for his eighteenth birthday, Harry steals his dad's phone and looks for Louis' number. He finds it and texts him, pretending to be his dad and wanting to talk to him about something before deleting his messages.

So when they finally meet in an empty alley on Harry's birthday, Louis is stunned Harry has still been thinking about him as much as Louis had been thinking about Harry. But this time, he doesn't get a chance to say anything, because Harry looks up at him with the most innocent eyes as if they were still at that party when he was only thirteen, and then all Harry says is, "I waited for you, daddy", before he drops to his knees.


	8. ... Larry as models

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite AU is always footie player Louis and model Harry, but for this ficlet, they're both models. I mean, they genuinely are, just look at them... *sigh*
> 
> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Tags: mild smut; sexual tension; AU

Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are both models. They only hear of each other, they've never met, but they've seen each other in magazines and secretly admire the other one.

One day they both get booked by a perfume brand for a photoshoot and they have no idea what's coming for them when they're told it's going to be a shoot without shirts on.

So they meet there and have to be so close all the time. It's supposed to be a battle of who's more masculine, but they end up creating shots that look like they want to fuck each other into oblivion.

When the shoot is finally done, Louis invites Harry for a drink. They talk and exchange numbers, and the next day Harry sees the pictures of Louis and him all over the Internet and on the streets and in magazines and it's even worse than he'd expected, because fuck, they look like they did a porn shoot rather than an ad for some aftershave.

It's then that Harry gets a call. It's Louis.

"You seen it?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna do that again without the cameras, pretty boy?"

The next day, Harry would have had another photoshoot that he needs to cancel. Because, well, he really can't walk straight anymore after _that_ night.


	9. ... Louis being possessive of his boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses anymore. Bottom Harry fans are definitely right here.
> 
> Rating: Mature  
> Tags: AU; smut; D/S undertones; daddy Louis; twink Harry; possessive & jealous Louis; Harry is a tease; exhibitionism

Louis is a rich businessman and Harry's daddy. Harry is only twenty-one and the prettiest baby and twink Louis has ever seen. He invited him for a vacation and they're staying at such a nice, shamelessly expensive hotel where only other rich men and women spend their time.

They stay at the pool every day and while Louis likes to just lie down and read a book or scroll through his phone, Harry is always off meeting new people and talking to them (if he's not swimming in the pool or simply sunbathing). And he always wears the prettiest bathing slips Louis has bought him and he always makes sure to shave everywhere so he looks smooth and sweet, and Louis fucking loves it, but he also realizes pretty quickly that ne needs to watch out for his princess. Harry just catches every man's look.

Everyone there knows Harry belongs to Louis, but the way Harry sways his hips and smiles shyly at the others makes Louis think he teases them and him on purpose. That's why Louis makes sure to kiss him whenever he can, lazily make out with Harry who's sprawled out on his lap, still wet with messy hair and waterdrops glistening on his thighs and chest and back.

And when it's night and they're back in their hotel room he tells Harry not to hold back any noise, because all the other men who've been staring at Harry's pretty ass so shamelessly all day need to know who Harry's daddy is and that he gets fucked nice and hard and good by Louis and needs no one else by his side.

The next day, the stares only get more intense when they see the scratch marks on Harry's back and the lovebites all over his neck and collarbone. But Harry wears them like a trophy and Louis starts thinking that maybe it's not _that_ bad that everyone is staring at his baby.

After all, he's always kind of liked to show off his property.


	10. ... Larry meeting at a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's definitely a pattern in my smut fics. *shrugs* I'm just trash.
> 
> Rating: Mature  
> Tags: smut; twink Harry; older Louis; UNDERAGE; mutual consent though; Eleanor is mentioned; AU

Louis is with Eleanor. She's his girlfriend, but he doesn't love her and she doesn't love him either. They have an arrangement that helps both of them; Louis finally has a pretty woman by his side to show off towards his annoying friends and Eleanor has some connections to Louis' business partners in hope of actually finding some rich guy to marry.

It's the birthday party for Eleanor's dad and Louis really doesn't want to go, but El drags him there and eventually he finds himself sitting at the table, pretty much abandoned. It's all boring and sucks and once in a while he has to make stupid conversation and he just really really wants to get up and leave.

It all changes when the last guests of the evening arrive.

Louis almost chokes on his wine when he sees the boy that's getting in. He's maybe sixteen or seventeen, brown curly hair frames his dimpled cheeks, his skin looks smooth and his smile is honest and sweet. He's there with his parents who greet Eleanor's parents like old friends, but the boy quickly turns away and just stands there awkwardly, not knowing where to go or look. Louis can't take his eyes off him.

He learns that the pretty boy is called Harry and even as the night goes on Harry just sits at his table with his phone out looking bored. But as soon as everyone is kind of drunk (except for Harry of course who's too young to drink and Louis who's only a bit tipsy, if even that), Louis downs his last bit of wine and goes over to the boy to talk to him.

Harry is shy at first, but after Louis makes him laugh for the first time he opens up. Neither of them know where Harry's parents are anymore at that point, but it doesn't matter when Harry tentatively puts his hand on Louis' on the table and Louis in turn puts his on Harry's thigh. It doesn't take Harry half a second to get hard under Louis' warm palm and the shy way in which he looks up at Louis like he just did something very naughty and very wrong makes Louis' cock twitch in his pants.

He knows it's wrong, but Eleanor and Harry's parents are God knows where and he's definitely a bit tipsy and it's three in the morning and Harry is the most beautiful boy he has ever seen and God, Harry even _wants_ it, and so Louis drags him out the backdoor of the restaurant, and he can't even blink before Harry is on his knees in front of him and takes Louis' cock between his pretty pink lips.

And well, as Louis tangles his fingers into Harry's soft curls, he thinks he's kind of really fucking thankful Eleanor took him to this party. And also that Harry's parents are drunk, because Louis seems to be the only person still sober enough to realize Harry still has a bit of come on his chin as he waves everyone goodbye half an hour later.


	11. ... Louis meeting Harry on a roadtrip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long while of smut fics, have something incredibly, incredibly fluffy and sweet again. It's also super long compared to the other ficlets, so yay.
> 
> Rating: General  
> Tags: mutual pining; canon divergence; utter fluff; roadtrip; Stan is mentioned

Louis and his best friend Stan are on a roadtrip from their hometown Doncaster to some camping place in the far West of England. On their way they pass a town called Holmes Chapel. They've been on the road for almost two hours already and they're kind of hungry and as soon as Stan spots a bakery at the left side of main road they decide to stop and take a break to get something to eat and some coffee.

The first thing Louis notices walking in is the beautiful boy who's standing behind the counter, smiling at them. Louis can't take his eyes off him. Stan realizes it pretty quickly, but keeps quiet. This is something Louis has to sort out for himself.

They sit down at the only table there and talk and eventually the boy brings them coffee and Louis is just so gone for his dimpled smile and curly hair and chubby cheeks and the way he trips over his own feet and stutters and blushes when Louis asks for his name. Turns out, his name is Harry.

Louis won't admit it right away, but when he leaves the bakery later he regrets it immediately. Stan knows him too well and so he just says, "That guy was pretty cool, wanna get his number so we can meet him again on our way back?" And Louis is devastatingly obvious in the way he uses Stan's excuse to go back and ask Harry for his number. He promises him they'll come back to meet him again. Harry smiles his dimpled smile and needs three attempts to put his number into Louis' phone because his hands shake so much. Louis thinks he might just be a little bit in love, even though he only knows this boy for half an hour.

Louis can't stop thinking about Harry the entire trip. He texts him when they're making stops for food, he texts him when they're at the camping place, thinking about sending Harry pictures of the view with the caption _Wish you were here_ , he texts him while Stan is asleep in their tent and Louis can't find any rest. His heart is beating fast and his breath is trembling because with every text he gets he learns a bit more about Harry. He's sixteen, has a sister, is in high school and wants to become a singer. Louis types in _If your voice is as beautiful as your looks, you'll definitely make it_ , then deletes it all and just sends _Cool_.

It goes on like that for days and Louis starts feeling like he's known Harry for ages, even though it's only been four days. He loves this trip, him and Stan have the time of their lives without parents or his annoying sisters, but he can't help but look forward to the day they'll drive back home, because he'll get to see Harry again.

And so when they finally, _finally_ stop at the bakery again on their way home... Louis won't get out of the car. He's afraid. Harry is so perfect and Louis feels like suddenly he's not good enough for him anymore. But Stan eventually drags him in there and when Harry practically drops the cake he's supposed to put on display in the counter and almost _jumps_ into Louis' arms the second he sees him, Louis can't help but smile and wrap his arms around him. Harry smells like bread and soap and his curls tickle Louis' nose and Louis feels like there's a whole firework going off inside him.

They part, and talk, and Louis tells everything for the second time now because he's already sent Harry thousands of messages during their stay at the camping place, but neither of them care because as long as Louis has things to say they won't have a reason to leave. Stan lets them, and he knows what's up and really, he's never seen his best mate's face light up this much. So when he ends up spending an entire hour playing Candy Crush on his phone while Louis watches Harry work and laughs over his terrible jokes and is just so obvious yet again with how much he's gone for that boy, then so be it.

It's hard when they know they have to leave and Louis almost asks if Harry won't just come with them for a week or two, but he knows that's impossible for so many reasons, so all he can do is hug Harry one last time, breathe in his scent and try to remember the way his green eyes shine and his curls fall around his face, before he promises to call and text and facetime as much as possible. He feels pathetic when he's back in the car, lets Stan drive because he can't think a proper thought that isn't harryharryharryharryharryharry and asks his best friend if he could imagine taking Harry with him for their next roadtrip.

Stan shakes his head, but smiles. "Yeah yeah, we just need two tents then." Louis is about to ask why because there's enough room in their tent for even four people, but then Stan turns Arctic Monkeys on so loud Louis feels like his ears are going to burst and they both sing along for the rest of the way home. If Louis also spends the rest of the trip texting Harry, then no one needs to know (although Stan definitely knows).


	12. ... Louis as Harry's X-Factor judge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU isn't rare, but still not explored enough.
> 
> Rating: Mature  
> Tags: smut; D/S undertones; daddy Louis; Harry is a tease; age gap; NOT UNDERAGE; AU

Harry goes to audition for the X Factor. He's always wanted to and now at the age of eighteen he finally found the courage to do it. He trusts he's good enough, but singing isn't the only reason he's decided to audition this year. Louis Tomlinson is part of the jury and well... Harry has kind of wanted to be fucked by him since he's first heard of him. If the countless shirtless posters of Louis in his room are anything to go by.

So Harry auditions and well, as soon as he's on stage Louis can't take his eyes off him. Harry catches his eye and smiles cheekily and Louis is so fucking lost he stops listening to what Harry is actually saying. God, Harry is a gorgeous young boy.

Louis almost forgets this is a show about singing, so when the background music starts playing he's kind of thrown back to reality. And in all his staring he's completely overheard what song Harry is going to sing. But as soon as Louis recognizes the beat, he drops the pen he'd been chewing on since that pretty boy walked in.

 _Partition._ Harry seriously sings Partition by Beyoncé. Louis thinks he must be dreaming.

And Harry, what a fucking tease, he looks at Louis the entire time, swaying his hips slowly as if saying _"Yeah, that could be all yours, Tomlinson"_ and it almost makes him look like a complete slut combined with his song choice. And fuck, Louis can honest to God feel his dick twitch in his pants in front of the entire audience.

It's only when when Harry sings _"Daddy"_ in such a seductive tone while practically staring Louis down that Louis has already decided he's going to make sure Harry makes it through. He doesn't care what it takes. He's not gonna take the risk of possibly never seeing this pretty face and pretty ass ever again.

Harry gets through without any help from Louis but he still can't help himself and so the last thing he says before leaving the stage and Louis behind is "I'm looking forward to working with you, _Sir_."

Needless to say, Louis spends the break of the show fucking a certain curly haired boy against the wall of an empty bathroom stall. And yeah, the word _daddy_ has never sounded more beautiful rolling off Harry's tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that I'd love for you to take any of my ficlets and make a whole fic out of it. I encourage you to do it!  
> If you should, please leave me a message in any form so I can read your story! xx


	13. ... Harry working at Disneyland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a weakness for anything prince Harry related, so have this.
> 
> Rating: General  
> Tags: AU; utter fluff; Louis is crushing hard; Harry is a prince

Harry is eighteen and works as a prince in Disneyland. It's his way of earning a bit of money before he goes off to college.

On the day Harry works down at the castle Louis is there, too. He only went because his younger sisters needed someone to drive them and he basically spends the entire day making bitchy comments about how stupid and idiotic this is. He's really just annoyed by everything.

That is until they get to the castle and his sisters spot one of the princes and start talking to him. And Louis can't help but stare at him and watch the pretty prince with emerald green eyes and curly hair and dimpled cheeks. He smiles at Louis, too, and Louis thinks he might just be a little bit in love.

In the end it's Louis who doesn't want to leave the park because he just wants to talk to that cute prince again. He uses his sisters as an excuse to ask Harry for pictures with them but they aren't stupid and Louis almost chokes when they suddenly tell Harry what a huge crush Louis has on him just to embarrass him. Harry just smiles and asks if Louis will maybe meet him again when he's not playing prince and the youngest girls make sounds like they're about to throw up, but Harry just laughs through it all.

And if Louis comes back home with a new contact in his phone and an awkward picture of him standing next to a true Disney prince in front of the huge white castle (which his sisters totally made him do, obviously), then no one needs to know.


	14. ... prince Harry & footballer Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get enough of these AUs. It's one of my favorite concepts. Someone seriously write me this as a fic please.
> 
> Rating: General  
> Tags: AU; prince Harry of England; football/soccer player Louis; fluff; over the years; major character death (but bc they're old)

When Louis is eight he meets a boy in primary school who claims he's the actual Prince of England. Louis laughs at him and for some reason the boy is only there for a week. Louis thinks he was really weird, but also really pretty.

When Louis is ten he discovers football. He quickly realizes it's all he wants to do.

When Louis is twelve he sees a picture of the Prince of England on the news and almost faints. That boy back in primary school hadn't been lying.

When Louis is fourteen he develops a crush on Prince Harry when he watches the boy trip over his own feet and smile sheepishly at some royal event.

When Louis is sixteen he gets into the U18 national football league.

When Louis is eighteen his heart breaks a bit when he learns that Prince Harry found a girlfriend. He suffocates his grief in football.

When Louis is twenty all the hard works pays off and he earns a spot in the actual national league. Prince Harry comes to watch one of the games, alone without any date. Louis scores two goals and sees Prince Harry cheering him on.

When Louis is twenty-two their whole team is invited by the royal family. Louis falls in love all over again when he shakes the hand of the pretty boy with green eyes and curly hair and dimpled cheeks. Louis wants to tell him they've met before, but doesn't. Harry congratulates him on being second place in the world cup and asks if he might wanna hang out sometime, in private.

When Louis is twenty-four and on a date with his royal boyfriend Harry tells him he'd remembered him from primary school all along. Louis apologizes for how he laughed at him but Harry kisses him and that's that. They also come out to the public. England takes it rather well.

When Louis is twenty-six Harry becomes king of England. He cries the whole night over losing his mother and Louis wishes Harry didn't have any of the responsibilities he's going to have now. He promises Harry to never leave him.

When Louis is twenty-eight Harry says he wants to marry him. There are always supposed to be two people sitting on the throne. When Louis gets his crown he says to whole England he'd much rather carry a football because he wouldn't have to be afraid of losing it so much and Harry keeps laughing about it through their entire wedding.

When Louis is thirty he retires from football. He's never really felt like a king, much less did he act like one, but now he finds joy in living in the royal palace at all times. Harry is the most loved and adored king England has seen in a while. Louis loves him so much.

When Louis is thirty-two him and Harry announce that there will be a new prince and princess running around the palace soon. The boy with blue eyes and straight hair and the girl with green eyes and pretty curls. The whole of England is in love all over again.

When Louis is eighty-seven King Harry dies of old age. England is grieving and Louis won't leave the palace for a whole month.

When Louis is eighty-eight he knows his time has come, too. It's okay. He knows he'll be with the prince he fell in love with again soon.


	15. ... Larry painting their flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a picture I saw on Instagram of Harry and Louis' faces being covered in blue paint. My mind did the rest.
> 
> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Tags: kinda AU but also this totally happened; fluff; make out sessions; established relationship; fetus Larry

Harry and Louis have just moved into their new flat. Everything is just perfect except for the white walls of their living room. The whole room misses a bit of color and so Harry and Louis decide to paint one wall in a pretty marine blue (despite their parents insisting they will get tired of the color after approximately three days).

They've just started painting the walls when Louis turns around too fast with the paintbrush in his hand and accidentally spills blue all over Harry's old shirt.

They're pretty much lost from there.

They try to color each other more than the actual wall. Harry and Louis end up getting paint all over each other and Harry eventually manages to paint Louis' face in a pretty shade of blue. Louis is shocked for a second, but instead of getting some more paint on his brush he drops it and then grabs Harry by his shirt collar, spins him around so his back faces the freshly painted wall, pushes him against it and kisses him messily. Harry feels the paint getting all over his face, but Louis just grins against his lips.

They end up making out for a good fifteen minutes. They only stop when even their last body part is covered in blue and they have to repaint the wall because Harry's shirt has left some weird pattern on it. They also decide to take a shower since by now all the paint has dried on their skin and feels pretty uncomfortable. Needless to say, they take a lot more time in the shower than they should have.

Harry keeps rinsing blue paint out of his hair for days after that.


	16. ... a night after Harry's concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how these fics literally switch from the cutest innocent fluff to the kinkiest dirtiest shit. I'm fucked up.
> 
> Rating: Explicit  
> Tags: canon compliant; smut; desperate sex; blowjobs; established relationship

It's just one of the many nights of Harry's first world tour.

Well no, that's not entirely true, because it's the first night Harry gets to go home to Louis afterwards. Louis isn't really there, he has his own promo to do, but he promised to be waiting in the limo after the concert. Harry has been on fire the entire night, both from performing and knowing that in a few hours he will finally get to be with Louis again who he hasn't seen in two weeks. Really, he can't wait.

When Harry heads backstage after the show, he's a mess. His voice is raw and fucked out, his hair disheveled, he's sweaty, shirt clinging to his chest and back, but he doesn't have the patience to change before he lets his bodyguard lead him safely to the limo. The second he sees Louis, it's all over.

Harry practically _jumps_ onto him. He doesn't even let Louis say a simple _Hello_ , doesn't care about anything else but _kissingLouisholdingLouistouchingLouisohGodtouchingLouiseverywhere_. Really, he doesn't give a single fuck anymore, so hyped from his show, he just climbs into Louis' lap right there in the backseat, kisses him roughly and practically rips his shirt in half in the process.

And then there's Louis, who has just watched his man go so fucking crazy on stage via livestream, so full of adrenaline and pride and joy and love, just holding onto Harry's hips under his goddamn Gucci shirt, ripping open the buttons so they fly against the windows and Harry is too far gone to care about his ruined clothes anymore. It's everything they wanted all this time, just rocking against each other, licking and biting and sucking bruises into each other's skin. Harry's words about how fucking great this feels muffled by Louis' lips on his and Louis' tongue in his mouth. Harry practically devours him, and they're not even halfway to their hotel.

And Louis, Jesus, Louis just keeps whispering how fucking hot Harry looked on stage, how amazing he sang, how fucking good that suit looks on him and how proud he is. Harry can't help but whimper at his words and move his ass against Louis' dick and by the time they're in their hotel room they're both hard, high like they've just done drugs. They stumble into their bedroom, never letting go of each other, and Harry pushes Louis down onto the mattress, climbs over him and only gets off as much as Louis' pants before he kneels down in front of the bed in his pretty Gucci pants and sucks him off right there.

It's only when Louis sees stars after he's come that that Harry comes back up, pushes Louis' chest down, takes off their pants and rides him hard. He's just letting everything go, clawing at Louis' skin, cursing and moaning and feeling more alive than he ever has before, right until Louis comes a second time inside him and Harry spills all over Louis' pretty pink _treat people with kindness_ sweater that he's been wearing ever since he picked Harry up at his concert.


	17. ... a training camp for Dunkirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm going to hell which I will I might as well put this ficlet out into the world. It's also completely not my fault, because this is 100% inspired by Harry saying [this](https://twitter.com/h_myglory/status/926446634539642880) in an interview. Really, he's brought this ficlet upon himself.
> 
> Rating: Mature  
> Tags: AU; Dunkirk; smut; but also fluff; gangbang; cute but slutty Harry

Before the soldiers go to war, they obviously need some training. Learning how to fight, how to use their guns, and so much more. Which makes it all harder though is the fact that at the training camp, there are no women allowed by law. But the training lasts for weeks and months and eventually the pent up sexual frustration is too much for the General and the soldiers to ignore anymore. So the General of the Army comes up with an idea.

One day a Colonel brings a beautiful young man to their camp. His name is Harry and he's twenty-one and pretty with curly hair and rosy cheeks and welcoming eyes. He volunteered for the job, and well, the job _is_ quite special. He's there to make all the frustration go away, as in: He's there to let the soldiers take him so they will be able to concentrate on their training the next day. And surprisingly, it works incredibly well.

Harry always gets passed around in the evenings after training, letting some soldiers fuck him or just give them pleasure, but it becomes obvious within a few weeks that this is not all there is. Harry starts to become their friend. He's not there to fight, so he always has time for the soldiers, talks to them, spends time with them, plays cards with them or takes part in their drinking games. They sometimes even place bets playing poker and the winner gets to fuck Harry first and all Harry does is watch and smile, because they're just all so so good to him, spoiling him like he's their actual lover. Every soldier always wants Harry to sit in his lap while they talk through the nights, touching Harry's pretty hair and kissing his neck and making him giggle with all the affection.

And Harry just loves this so much, loves _them_ so much, the sweetness as much as being fucked every evening. Everyone does it different, too. There are the soft ones and the rough ones and the ones who want Harry to take charge and the ones who put him into his place and so many more and it's all Harry could ever want. And regarding training, things couldn't work out better either. Everyone's more motivated than they've ever been, mostly because the price of being the best soldier of the week is one whole night alone with Harry and his perfect ass and lips and hands.

But the sad truth is, it only lasts for so long. It's war after all and Harry is just sad when the soldiers eventually leave for Dunkirk after becoming so close to him. He knows he's going to miss every single one of them, not only getting fucked by them but also their personalities, their friendship. So Harry lets all of them take him the night before they leave because it's the only thing he can offer them as a farewell gift. Some of them start crying even because they know they'll miss Harry just as much, but Harry is still the one who cries the most.

He comes with them to the train station the next day, dressed in his prettiest clothes, and some of the men come over to him to kiss him and grab his bum one last time. Harry promises he'll wait for every single one of them, and he truly believes it. And when the soldiers are in the train then he feels broken and empty, but also proud because all of these amazing men are going to save the world and he was the one who got to know them. It's the only happiness Harry has left. And then he can't help but look up one last time, give them the most hopeful smile, wave goodbye and say, "Come back soon, boys."

He watches the train leave the station and is almost sure they will.


	18. ... Harry and a webcam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've read the title and what you probably think this is going to be about is absolutely what this is gonna be about, so no shame and have fun.
> 
> Rating: Explicit  
> Tags: AU; age difference; UNDERAGE; voyeurism; exhibitionism; camboy Harry; twink Harry; older Louis; CEO Louis

On Harry's fifteenth birthday his parents decide to give him a webcam. Harry's always liked hearing himself talk and now he has a camera to film little video diaries with just for himself. He loves it and saves them all on his computer. He never wants to show them to anyone, they're just his way of saving his best memories.

As time goes on, Harry develops a pretty big liking of being naked all the time. No, actually he's always liked the feeling of freedom, physical and mental, he just becomes more aware of it as he grows older, but even as he's sixteen he still doesn't bother to put on clothes in his room or if it isn't necessary. The thing is, he hasn't stopped filming the video diaries and now more than ever he's filming them naked - with the camera on his head only of course - but it's a few months after his seventeenth birthday that something changes.

Harry has always known he's more into guys than girls but he's just recently found the wide world of gay porn on the Internet. The stuff he watches is relatively innocent really, but he does stumble upon a few videos of young boys ( _twinks_ they're called as he finds out soon enough) in front of their webcams and he doesn't know what fascinates him about them so much, but he just can't help himself and eventually turns his camera on and starts talking about what he saw, whispering more than actually speaking.

His thoughts start going wild though as soon as the angle of the camera changes. He's accidentally hit it with his phone and now the camera focusses on his crotch - that is still very naked. And where his dick is suddenly taking a lot of interest in the thought of the camera filming his lower parts and not his face anymore. He sees his cock twitching on the camera screen and starts thinking that yeah, maybe, he could, you know, just try a little bit...

Five weeks later Harry has around ten amateur porn videos on his laptop of him fingering himself (he did learn a lot from the gay porn) and it's a few months later when he needs money to go to a concert that he decides to upload the videos to one of the porn sites he'd found before. He keeps filming and uploading videos and a lot of men seem to be interested in twinks nowadays because Harry soon earns a ton of money with his videos. He even sees his videos or gifs of them reblogged on tumblr and other sites. And he's maybe just a bit proud of that. No one knows it's him, he's never shown his whole face and doesn't plan on doing that, but it's still incredibly satisfying to his ego to read all the comments he gets.

When Harry turns eighteen he's still uploading the videos and gets an internship right after he finishes school. The truth is though, he should have really thought better than to use his new boss' Mr. Tomlinson's laptop in his office to quickly log into his porn account to check the views of his latest video. But the damage is already done when Harry suddenly watches a hand close the laptop in front of him, feels warm breath against his ear and hears a way too familiar deep voice whisper,

"I knew it was you, baby. Watched every single video, would recognize that pretty ass of yours anywhere, even with those tight jeans you're wearing."

Needless to say, Harry doesn't just end his internship with the best recommendation but also with a brand new, few years older boyfriend and a nice new expensive webcam that said boyfriend bought him. And yeah, Harry really won't stop filming his little videos any time soon, even if now half of the videos stay in Louis' private collection only.


	19. ... Larry at university

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while but I'm back. If anyone's reading this, a comment would be very nice. I usually don't ask for any feedback bc I'm writing these for myself but with 19 chapters and no comment whatsoever that's a bit... disappointing. Or maybe just like give kudos if you're not the talkative type. Thanks in advance.
> 
> Rating: General  
> Tags: AU; fluff; pining; there's literally nothing else to tag

Harry likes to spend his afternoons at the empty football field of his university. He doesn't do much, mostly just lies down on the stands, thinking, or writes something in his journal.

The months go by like that, and eventually it's June. And everything should be the same, _should_ , but it's pride month and their university decided to put up a beautiful rainbow colored flag instead of their typical England one and Harry can't help but stare up at it each time he lays down on the stands.

Louis Tomlinson is pretty much the king of their semester. No one knows why or what's so special about him, but something must be since pretty much everyone knows or has heard of him one way or another. Not that Harry minds. Louis may be popular but from what Harry's heard, he's at least not being an ass about it. He even pulled a prank on his professor on April 1st, so yeah, Harry thinks he's kind of funny.

It happens on June 3rd that they meet.

Harry has just been staring up at the flag again, remembering the day it is - bisexual pride day (he smiles; it's _his_ day) - and he doesn't even notice Louis until he turns his head around a couple minutes later because his phone got a message. The truth is, Louis has been secretly watching him for a few days now, just taking in the sight of Harry relaxing, his body glowing in the late spring sun, the way he bites his lip or his pen while he's thinking about what to write in that leatherly journal of his. But he hadn't quite had the courage yet to go up and join him, not until today when he saw the way Harry smiled up at the flag waving above their heads.

Obviously, Harry is a bit shocked when he notices Louis. They have never talked before, he doesn't think they've ever _seen_ each other before, but Louis smiles at him with his hands in his pockets and his hair disheveled from the wind and Harry doesn't say anything when Louis comes up the stands and just sits down next to him.

They talk. That's all. Harry comes back to the stands like he always does and sometimes Louis is there and sometimes he isn't and even though Harry comes there to relax all alone he starts preferring the days with Louis over those without him. They get along too well, is the thing. So well that on the last day of June Harry dares to tell Louis why exactly he had been staring so happily up at the flag all month. _It's nice feeling supported_ , he says and Louis just nods and _mhh_ s as if he agrees.

Louis is surprised Harry doesn't seem to realize just how fast and hard he's falling for him. It's ridiculous. Harry is all pretty green eyes and curly hair and beautiful tattoos and sometimes Louis wishes he could read his journal just to find out if maybe he's mentioned somewhere in there. But he doesn't grab it and he doesn't ask either. He just talks like his world hadn't just been changed over the course of a few months.

The last day of their semester is the hardest. Louis knew all along that Harry is going to America for his next semester, but he wishes it weren't so. But in the end, maybe that was the best thing that could have happened because it gives Louis the courage to tell Harry about his feelings. Which, being Louis Tomlinson, does really take a LOT of courage. Harry's always been the one good with words anyway.

But he manages to tell him, and _Of course I like you back, Lou_ and that's just it. They kiss right there at the field with Harry in his lap and then under him on the stands and the rainbow flag is still silently waving above their heads because their university refused to put it down and for just a moment it seems like everything is going to be okay.

Harry leaves a few days later anyway, but they keep their spirits up by facetiming a whole winter long before six months later, Harry comes back and Louis finally _finally_ gets to properly be Harry Styles' boyfriend.


	20. ... Larry planning a camping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally was about to type down a different ficlet I wrote but then this idea came into my mind and so this happened. Supportive moms ftw!
> 
> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Tags: canon compliant; sexual tension; UNDERAGE (implicit); awkward sex talk; Anne Twist; fluff; X Factor era

Camping. They were really going to go camping.

Louis and him had been a couple for a few weeks now and with X Factor just having ended and their final contestants' tour just around the corner they really hadn't had any time alone. Not enough at least. It had taken a damn long time convincing Simon to give them at least _one_ weekend off so Louis and Harry could plan their little trip to the woods and the rest of the boys could go back to visit their families one last time before they went off on tour (a tour, a _real_ tour, they couldn't believe it).

The reason Harry was so nervous about the whole camping thing was somehow connected to them having been busy all the time. He loved Louis and he knew Louis loved him back and they were teenagers and ever since they got together they had basically taken up on every single opportunity to kiss and make out (much to their friends' dismay) and just two weeks ago Harry had actually given Louis a blowjob for the first time, but they both knew they wanted more. Harry could feel it in the way Louis grinded on him whenever they made out and he couldn't deny he had gotten off to the thought of Louis fucking him more than just a few times even before they had actually become a couple.

So yeah, it was the most obvious unspoken thing between them that this camping trip was just a poor excuse for taking their relationship a step further. Neither of them complained.

But even still, they couldn't pass up the opportunity to say Harry's family a quick hello when they were basically passing Holmes Chapel on their way to the little camping place just a few miles away (where Harry had spent a lot of fun nights with his band mates from _White Eskimo_ during the past summers, and now there was going to be just another perfect memory to add to that place). Of course Anne was thankful for every second she could keep her boy around and so when Louis and Harry arrived just before lunch she convinced them to stay to eat. And since it was Louis with him and Louis loved food there wasn't really a decision to make.

Anne asked a few questions about what they were going to do and Louis being Louis made up the most ridiculous things (maybe just to distract from the fact that the atmosphere was even more tense than usual when Louis was home with him because Harry was pretty sure his mother could sense his nervousness when she had first asked about their _activities_ they were going to do within the next two days). Harry stopped Louis right as he proclaimed they were going to try to climb every tree in the forest at least once and he sounded so serious about it, at one point Harry had been wondering if that was Louis' actual plan, but the wink and smirk Louis gave him when his mom looked away told him better.

They were just at the door about to say goodbye when Anne, for the first time, saw Louis give Harry a quick kiss on the lips. Well, it wasn't like she hadn't known. Everyone who spent five seconds with them probably knew. And to be honest, she was a bit worried about his son leaving with his - she supposed they were boyfriends - _boyfriend_ , even two years older, and a huge tent and no one else around for 48 hours. She wasn't slow, she knew exactly what they were going to do, but she had had the opportunity to get to know Louis and she saw the way they looked at each other and Harry was a good kid and sixteen years old after all and sooner or later she would have had to let her boy do his own thing anyway. She was still worried, but to be fair, she was his mother, so she had all the right to be.

Anne came back with two boxes full of sandwiches she had made as Louis and Harry had been in the garage getting the tent and both of them thanked her, Louis even more than her own son. (Yeah, she liked Louis.)

They said goodbye and were just about to turn around and leave when Anne couldn't help it anymore. "Be safe, boys, okay?" she almost shouted with a still worried expression.

Harry just smiled and shook his head. "Mom, Louis was just making fun, we're not actually going to climb any tree."

He didn't know why Louis elbowed him for that until Anne pressed her lips together and said, "That's not what I meant, darling."

"But wha-" And Harry's words died in his mouth.

_Shit._

Louis just laughed at how red Harry could get.

"Ummmm..."

And then, Louis took a step forward, looked Anne dead in the eye, put on his most innocent and genuine smile and said: "Of course, Mrs Styles, I will make sure we will always use protection while having intercourse. I would never dare to hurt your son while making love to him."

"OH MY GOD, LOUIS!"

Harry buried his face in his hands and shook his head like he had just given up on life. And to make it all worse, his mom laughed. Loud. Like Louis had just made the funniest joke in the world and not just so fucking bluntly told his _mother_ they were going to _have sex_ in that tent, _multiple times_. Oh God he was going to _die_ when he came back.

Anne sounded amused, but also a little less concerned than before as she answered, "Thank you, Louis, and I'm holding you to that. Don't get my boy pregnant with sixteen."

Now they both laughed and Harry wanted to die just a little bit more. His boyfriend was an idiot and his mom definitely not from this world. Still, he relaxed a tiny bit when he felt her arms around him again and he eagerly hugged back. He loved her, even though she made horrible sex jokes about him with his boyfriend.

A few _I love you_ s later Anne waved them her last goodbye as Louis drove them out of the Styles' driveway onto the streets. Harry was still red, but also a bit relieved. If his mom was okay with Louis being his boyfriend and even let her son leave for a camping trip with said boyfriend during which they would ~~hopefully~~ definitely have sex, that meant she liked and trusted Louis and that made Harry really really happy.

But still, "I cant believe you fucking said that, you prick." He pinched Louis, making him jump. "You have no manners."

Louis just laughed through Harry's horror. "She took it well though, didn't she? Was a shot in the dark, but hey, I probably saved you that awkward gay sex talk that would have come if _you_ had told her about us."

Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest, defeated. "And I also can't believe you made me the bottom!"

At that, Louis raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so what you're saying is, you actually want to _top_ then?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but then just closed it again. Instead, he let out a huff, turned his back on Louis and stared out the window. He heard Louis chuckle.

"So I thought, Curly, so I thought."


	21. ... Harry painting his nails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short, but I have a few more coming up that are definitely longer!
> 
> Rating: General  
> Tags: canon compliant; fluff; established relationship; that's literally it

Harry, Louis and the boys have a day off. It's been a busy few months being on tour and at the same time working on their new album. That's why all of them were especially happy when they were told they would get a day off. And day off meaning no interviews, no questions, no calls, no anything. To say they're relieved is an understatement.

Harry and Louis usually spend their time off together, despite having to be around each other 24/7 because of the band anyway. But ever since they bought their house in LA it's become their primary home, so they spend the day there together, Louis sleeping until noon while Harry makes breakfast and then scribbles down a few new lyrics until his boyfriend wakes up. They have breakfast when Louis comes down eventually, hair disheveled and still a bit sleepy in nothing but his boxers. Harry goes up to kiss him before he makes him his favorite tea and they start eating Harry's scrambled eggs and pancakes (Louis can never decide what he wants more, so Harry has resigned to just making a bit of both).

When they're finished and have done the dishes Louis goes to take a long satisfying shower. Harry comtemplates joining him but his bum is still pretty sore from last night and he'd rather try out his new light blue nail polish that he bought a few days ago. So he lets Louis take his time and settles down in the living room with quiet music playing in the background, humming along.

He's almost finished painting his nails when he hears Louis step into the room, bare feet and with just a towel wrapped around his waist, hair dripping and leaving a wet trail behind him (despite how many times Harry has told him that too much water can leave stains on their floor). Louis has his clothes scattered all around the house and apparently the pants he's looking for are the ones dangling off the armrest of their huge armchair.

He goes over to it and drops his towel in the process, leaving him completely naked and Harry tries hard not to roll his eyes at that. He knows exactly why Louis did it (not that Harry _really_ minds) but he's more focussed on not messing up his last nail. Eventually, Louis notices what he's doing and he smiles a bit as he puts on his pants and picks up the towel again. He comes closer, leans his head over Harry's shoulder from behind and examines what he's doing.

"Nice colour actually," he says before he leans back, walks around the sofa and flops down on the chair opposite to Harry, picking up some footie magazine that he'd started reading last night before Harry had distracted him (not that Louis _really_ minded).

They sit in silence until Harry's nail polish has dried and Louis' hair has stopped dripping all over their furniture and Harry thinks he loves him so much as Louis comes over then, takes his hand, kisses his knuckles and tells him how pretty the colour makes him look.


	22. ... streetpainter Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, sorry. I promise there will be long ones next!
> 
> Rating: General  
> Tags: AU; fluff; streetpainter Louis; uni student Harry

Louis Tomlinson is a streetpainter. He's always loved drawing like nothing else and he loves being able to make a boring street look exciting, or making people smile as they walk over one of Louis' paintings that make the ground seem like some 3D experience.

Harry has always loved those paintings. They're always just there when he goes to uni, a new one each time the rain has washed the chalk away. He's always appreciated colourful and pretty things and those pictures make his way to his classes so much better. What's bpthering him though is that he doesn't know _who_ does those paintings. He wishes he'd know so he could tell them how amazing they are and how happy their pictures make him. So one day, Harry decides he's going to find out.

He waits until the heavy rain has stopped and the ground is remotely dry again before he leaves his tiny flat and walks up to where the mysterious painter mostly does his work. Harry doesn't have to wait long until a man with a bag full of chalks appears and flashes Harry a smile before he gets down on his knees and starts drawing.

Harry goes up to him and the man is humbled and blushes when he's told how great his work is and all Harry can do is mumble sweet compliments about his style and colours and layouts. Louis is enamoured by the way Harry's dimples show when he smiles and his curly hair falls into his face and the way he pronounces Louis' name when he repeats it. So Louis takes a leap of faith and asks this beautiful boy out on a date and Harry gives him a shy smile before he agrees, and so Louis lets him watch how he paints his new picture on the ground. And if it ends up being a bright green instead of a bright red, then that may or may not be due to Harry's big emerald eyes.

Ten years later Harry leaves their apartment to go grocery shopping after Louis has left a few hours ago for work, but as he steps outside he's presented with the view of Louis on one knee, holding up a little velvet box with a shiny ring inside and all around him on the ground the most beautiful drawing he's ever done of him and Harry and written in bright, colourful letters the words _Will you marry me?_

And so how could Harry say no?


	23. ... Harry having problems getting off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, this doesn't contradict the canon, therefore it could have actually happened. So basically consider this my new headcanon.
> 
> Rating: Explicit  
> Tags: UNDERAGE; canon compliant; desperate Harry; supportive Louis (in a way lol); X Factor Era; sex toys; it's really just smut but I'm oddly proud of it

Ever since that one time Harry had put a finger up his bum for the first time while getting off, it's become a habit. And that habit turned into a necessity, because now, two years later with him being sixteen and at bootcamp at the X Factor, Harry Styles can't get off without anything inside him - more precise, without his one and only dildo inside him. And you know, it hadn't actually occured to him that having to live in a room with four other guys for longer than a few days could eventually become a problem. At least not before that one night when he'd woken up in his bunk incredibly horny and realized that he couldn't just reach for his pink toy under his bed to take care of his problem. That night, he'd forced himself to fall asleep again and ignore the horrible truth he'd have to face once he let himself think about it. The truth that there was no way he could get his dildo from home without the boys noticing and thus, that basically he wouldn't be getting off at all for as long as he was at the X Factor.

But even now, days later, Harry being Harry is determined to not let that affect him. Still, even after these last days of fingering himself in the shower (for so long that the boys were downright _furious_ at him for taking up all the hot water and being almost too late for their rehearsals) he hasn't managed to make himself come just _once_ and his dick is almost constantly half-hard now and it's honestly more than just frustrating. He can't reach his spot and no matter how many hot guys he pictures and no matter what kind of porn he watches at night under his covers it just won't do the trick. And so he slowly realizes that there is simply no way of him getting off without being stuffed full in the near future.

To say he's starting to get desperate is an understatement. His thoughts are constantly wandering, he gets restless and sensitive to anything the boys say to him and he can't focus on anything at all. And he knows it's unfair and he should just fucking ask his mom to drop the goddamn dildo off the next time she comes to visit them, but he hasn't actually told anyone he even owns that thing and really, there's no way he's going to have the awkward gay sex talk with his mom during _X Factor._ So Harry tries to push the dirty thoughts away, ignore his throbbing dick at three in the morning and instead be a good band member and friend.

The thing is though, Harry has never been one of the subtle kind, and the boys, especially Louis, quickly pick up on the fact that something is definitely very off with Harry. And Louis, being the most shameless one out of them, decides to take one for the band and ask Harry about it. Really, they're one week away from the liveshows and there is simply no way they will let whatever it is that Harry has trouble with ruin their chance to live their dream. That's just not going to happen.

It's when Niall, Liam and Zayn are playing soccer outside that Louis decides to talk to Harry. They went back to their room after dinner and Harry immediately crawls under his sheets and takes his phone out, but Louis sits down next to him on the tiny bunk and asks him about what's wrong. Harry, obviously, won't tell. And Louis really tries hard, going from tickling him until Harry's panting to assuring him that it really can't be _that_ bad, but it's no use. He doesn't get a word out of him about what's been killing him lately and so they end up pouting at each other and ignoring each other for the next two hours. Until Harry says he's sorry that he can't tell Louis and Louis smiles at him and tells him it's okay and they hug (and Harry tries not to rub himself off on Louis, God, he needs to _come_ ).

The next day is the worst one so far. Harry wakes up with his boxers stained with precome and he's hard almost the entire day and he really thinks if he doesn't come today he's going to die. It's the last day before their first live show and he's afraid he's going to ruin the show because he'll see some hot guy in the audience and his dick will decide it's a good time to make itself known. (Although lately it's been Louis more than any random hot guy that made his dick hard but Harry refuses to think about that at this stage.)

It's after dinner that he decides to try to get off again. He really _really_ fucking needs it and he's been _so hard_ all day and he thinks that maybe, since he's more desperate than ever, his fingers can do the trick this time. So he hides in the bathroom, goes to the shower so he can afterwards wash away the traces and uses some of his body wash as lube. And it's just when he puts the bottle away that he notices its shape... And well, ten minutes later he's moaning loud as he repeatedly pushes the bottle of body wash inside himself. He feels like this could actually work, can feel his cock twitching and his insides spasm and thinks _yes, finally, finally, oh my God_ -

Until he hears something that sounds a lot like "Oh fuck, Harry-" coming from no other than Louis Tomlinson himself.

Harry almost screams from shock, opens his eyes that he'd closed in pleasure and immediately wishes he could die on the spot. There's Louis standing in front of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and his own shower gel in his hand, eyes wide and staring at where Harry's dick is hard and inevitably at where Harry is still holding his body wash inside himself. And really, Harry knows there is nothing he can say to make this situation any better but his dick is still so fucking hard and the sight of a half naked Louis doesn't make it any better and it's his embarrassment mixed with frustration and desperation and the feeling of utter helplessness that makes him eventually drop the bottle, hide his face in his hands and start crying. Which is the one thing Louis would have never expected Harry to do in this kind of situation (not that he'd ever thought about walking in on Harry masturbating... okay yes, he did).

Louis doesn't take long to make a decision. He could leave, but Harry is fucking _crying_ and Louis would never turn his back on his best friend in such a state, even if it's the most awkward situation ever. So Louis pulls Harry's hands from his face, looks him in the eye and asks him what's wrong.

And surprisingly, the words spill out of Harry like a waterfall.

He's basically surrendered and just starts telling Louis about everything, about how he's probably at least bisexual, how he can't get off without having something up his ass, how his pink dildo is at home and he can't get it and how sorry he is about being such a bitch lately just because he's sexually frustrated. Louis holds him as he's crying into his shoulder, cock still hard and pressing against Louis' hip (but he's trying to ignore that for now), telling Harry how he doesn't judge him and how it's okay and it's all going to be fine and he'll help Harry to get his dildo from home. But Harry shakes his head, insisting on how it's too late, he's going to ruin their performance tomorrow and they're going to lose and it's all going to be his fault and-

Louis grips Harry's cock. It's hot in his hand and he gulps and all he can think is how this is so inappropriate because Harry is still quietly sobbing into his shoulder but the thing is, he _really_ needs the old Harry back. They really, really need him back and if Harry having an orgasm is what it takes then Louis is going to fucking do everything he can to make that happen. So he grips Harry's cock and starts stroking it and Harry starts fucking _whimpering_ and claws at Louis' back and rocks into Louis' hand while at the same time murmuring about how it isn't going to work, how he won't come no matter what Louis is going to do, because he just _can't fucking come without something inside him_. So Louis does the next best thing he can think of and offers Harry to ride his cock. Which, really, in Louis' opinion is the most rational thing he could do. He asks Harry to ride his cock and Harry is confused but Louis feels how his dick pulses in his hand as he says it and so he grabs a towel from the wall next to them, wraps it around Harry's waist and drags him to their room.

Thankfully, none of the other boys are there and Harry is pliant in his arms, tear stains on his face and his body flushed and his dick still so hard and Louis just lays down on his bunk, drags Harry over himself, coats his dick (that's been half-hard ever since he saw Harry fuck himself in the shower) in lube that he used to jerk off the past weeks and literally _sits Harry down on himself_. He doesn't even need to be stretched, the bottle he'd used to get off was just a bit smaller than Louis' cock and Harry doesn't seem to mind the stretch anyway, instead whines into Louis' skin where he's buried his head in the crook of his neck so he doesn't have to look at him and starts rocking back and forth almost immediately. He starts crying again, hot tears running down his pretty face as he fucks himself on Louis' dick and Louis lets Harry use him to get off, occasionally fucks up into him when Harry clenches around him and he's sure he moans just as loud as Harry whimpers.

And Harry starts whispering nonsense after a while, strings of _Thank you_ and _Oh God, yes_ and _Louis Louis Louis_ and Louis hears him moan about how good this feels and how perfectly his cock fills him up and Louis is fucking dying, eventually pushing up into Harry with each roll of Harry's hips, touching his cock as Harry starts bouncing on him and moans when he finds his spot which only results in him fucking himself down faster.

Harry should have known it wouldn't take him long to come after all this time, after _weeks_ of not getting off, but he's still surprised and his breath gets caught in his throat when he _finally fucking comes, oh God, he actually fucking comes_ , with Louis' dick pounding into him and his hands roaming over Louis' chest and leaving scratch marks behind. He gasps and shudders and barely feels Louis come inside him, too, filling him up even more, just rides out the best fucking orgasm of his entire life, whimpering a litany of _Lou_ and _fuck_ and _yes_ and he's honestly never felt better.

He falls forward onto Louis' body once he's come down, just lays his head on his chest, breathing hard, feeling the aftershocks and enjoying the feeling of being satisfied, of having had an amazing orgasm that just washed away all his pent up frustration and tenseness at once. Louis wraps his arms around him, traces patterns on his back and tries to calm down, tries to let it all sink in, but it kind of just doesn't. They stay like this for a while until they hear voices in the hallway and remember that they're actually not alone in the house and that they were really fucking lucky that no one came in while they were going at it because fuck, they hadn't even locked the door. They wait until the hallway is clear, then rush into the shower where Harry blows Louis before Louis pushes Harry against the wall and fingers and then fucks him again until he comes a second time.

From that day on, whenever Harry needs to get off he'll ask Louis to help him out and Louis is eager to do just that, to let Harry use his cock to make himself come before he returns the favor and gives Louis one of his amazing blowjobs (in case Louis hasn't already come from Harry riding him).

Concerning X Factor, they make it to third place and Harry knows that evening he will be back home again with his dildo but he still asks Louis for help one last time. But this time Louis doesn't let him come for a while, instead pins Harry's hands above his head while he fucks him into the creaking mattress of his small bunkbed, and when Harry's home later and tries fucking himself with his dildo, remembering the feeling of Louis pounding into him, and he just _can't get off_ no matter what he does, he thinks that, fuck, he might just have a new problem.


	24. ... Louis being Harry's tutor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really all self-indulgent smuttiness and morally reprehensible as fuck, so yeah, read on your own risk.
> 
> Rating: Explicit  
> Tags: UNDERAGE; AU; smut; tutor Louis; student Harry; slutty Harry; dom/sub undertones

Harry has just turned sixteen and his grades in school drop a lot because he's turned into a bit of a slut - he'd rather dress slutty and seduce the seniour guys at high school into fucking him than learn for his tests. So his mother gets him a tutor who's called Mister Louis Tomlinson and is currently getting his bachelor degree to become a drama teacher. He's supposed to help Harry's grades, but needless to say it's not that easy when Harry first sees Louis and decides he wants this gorgeous man to fuck him into next week.

So he starts shamelessly flirting with Louis and acts like a desperate cockslut, and he half expects Louis to give in and half to quit his job. But neither happens, instead Louis stays strict and comes up with a list that's supposed to be Harry's motivation. Harry gets help in a few subjects and has a lot of tests coming up that year and so Louis' list is a sort of reward system based on Harry's grades:

__**F-D:** no reward  
**C-:** Harry gets to suck Louis off, but Louis won't come and Harry isn't allowed to touch himself or cum  
**C:** Louis will finger Harry, but Harry isn't allowed to touch himself or cum  
**C+:** Harry gets to suck Louis off, Louis cums on his face or Harry gets to swallow, but Harry isn't allowed to touch himself or cum  
**B-:** Louis will jerk Harry off, Harry is allowed to cum once  
**B:** Louis will suck Harry off, Harry is allowed to cum once  
**B+:** Louis will finger Harry in addition to sucking him off, Harry is allowed to cum once  
**A-:** Louis will eat Harry out or let him ride his face, Harry is allowed to cum twice  
**A:** Louis will fuck Harry but only the way Louis wants it, Harry gets to cum twice  
**A+:** Louis will fuck Harry however Harry wants it, even multiple times if he can, Harry gets to cum as often as he wants 

Louis holds his promises after each of Harry's tests and Harry is more motivated than ever, his grades quickly rising until a couple of months into the year he's already getting a reward with each test. But Harry has a goal and so when finally his last tests of the year are B+, A- and A Harry is in for a night he won't ever forget in his life, finally getting Mr. Tomlinson's cock up his ass.

And if Louis lets Harry ride him and cum three times even though that was only part of his reward for an A+, then that doesn't matter anymore, because after all Louis deserves a reward for his perfect tutoring abilities as well.


	25. ... Larry joining the Mile High Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Tags: AU; flight attendant Harry; CEO Louis; Mile High Club; daddy Louis; cute & clumsy Harry; smut

Harry is a flight attendant and Louis, who is a rich CEO, ends up flying business class one day on the plane Harry works on that day. Harry is barely twenty-one and just really cute and clumsy, all shy smiles and dimples and curly hair and he has a habit of tripping over his own feet all the time. When he serves the passengers in the business class their first drinks, he even almost drops a glass of water and manages to spill some coke over himself. Louis has his eyes on him the entire time, watching him, and he decides pretty quickly that he kinda wants to bend that pretty boy over the next best seat and fuck the living shit out of him. But obviously, they're in public, so he can't do that.

After that, Harry returns a couple times again in the course of the next hours (it's a fourteen hour flight, luckily) and Louis realizes pretty quickly that Harry is into him as well. He starts stumbling over his own words, stares at Louis' crotch just a second too long and accidentally slips up and says _Sex on the Seat_ instead of _Sex on the Beach_ when telling Louis about what cocktails they can offer him (Louis thinks he's simultaneously the sexiest and cutest boy he's ever seen in his life). Soon, Louis decides to give it a try and starts flirting with Harry, making him blush with his not-so-subtle comments about his pretty ass and full lips and and how cute he looks in his uniform.

It only takes a few hours on board after that until almost everyone is asleep. Louis stays awake to wait for Harry to return yet again and he doesn't get disappointed when Harry eventually walks through the business class again to ask those who are still awake if they want anything else. Louis looks at him and watches how he bends forward a bit to talk to an old woman in the seat on the opposite side of Louis. It gives him a beautiful sight of his round ass in those black pants and Louis decides that, shit, he really can't wait anymore.

And so when Harry gets to him two minutes later and shyly asks him about what he'd like to have for breakfast in an hour Louis just looks up at him, smirks and says "You". Harry looks at him with wide eyes and a hard on and Louis doesn't waste a single second anymore, instead gets up and drags Harry to the tiny bathroom to fuck him senseless. Harry comes first whimpering Louis' name and all Louis can do is smile.

To be honest, he'd always wanted to join the Mile High Club anyway.


	26. ... Harry making a bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Tags: AU; slutty Harry; Niall Horan; sugar daddy Louis (what else is new); they're all drunk; semi-public sex; smut

Harry and his best friend Niall are out at a bar, both a bit tipsy, while many sugar daddies stare at Harry. Harry shoots them all cute looks, every single one, and Niall rolls his eyes at that.

"Jesus, Harry, tone it down. You can't get fucked by all of them."

But Harry just says, "I bet I could."

Niall obviously doesn't believe him, but they're both drunk and Niall's up for any bet while Harry's self-confidence shoots up into the sky when he's had a few drinks, so he makes it his goal to prove Niall wrong and to win the bet; to let himself get fucked by every daddy that looks at him the right way.

Needless to say, after about eight loads of cum inside him and a bathroom stall completely painted in white Niall actually believes him and is incredibly weirded and grossed out, but also acknowledges Harry winning. And they're just about to leave to go home when Harry spots the most beautiful daddy of all, blue eyes, tattoos, cheekbones and a jawline to die for, and obviously he has to let that gorgeous man fuck him as well to win the bet. (Niall's completely wasted and already forgot about the bet by now, but you know, Harry _still_ needs to let that man have him.)

And so he shamelessly flirts with the guy and they end up fucking in his large limousine outside. The man, Louis, even drives Harry and Niall home safely. But he doesn't let Harry go before giving him his number and kissing him again, promising to invite him to his yacht at one point. Harry's ass is sore for a week after that night and Niall's face red as a tomato as Harry tells him about what had happened the next morning.

But it's all good because just a few weeks later Harry meets Louis on his yacht. And this time he doesn't have to worry about someone hearing them when he cries out for his daddy to fuck him harder. Louis thinks Harry's definitely the most beautiful sugar baby he's ever come across.


	27. ... mafia Larry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is like super short, but I love the concept.
> 
> Rating: Teen and up  
> Tags: criminal AU; Louis is a mafia boss; Harry is his (not so) innocent baby

Louis and Harry are criminals.

Louis is a mafia boss and Harry is his pretty baby boyfriend who likes to wear panties and nail polish and who can wrap every man around his finger. He uses it all to help catch men who betrayed Louis, but his looks deceive. Because instead of being just all soft and helpless as he looks he hides knives under his skirt and can cut a man's dick off faster than they can blink.

But even if he has all his skills, he's still Louis' baby and Louis is still his daddy behind closed doors, and whoever just looks at Harry the wrong way gets into serious trouble with Louis, because Harry is his and his only and Louis has never been afraid to show that.


	28. ... Larry at High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concept is my absolute weakness concerning high school AUs, someone please write it.
> 
> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Tags: high school AU; cheerleader Harry, footie player Louis; cute Harry; there are implied blowjobs, just sayin'

Louis is a popular soccer player at High School. Harry is his pretty and delicate boyfriend who also happens to be on the cheerleading team. He always cheers for Louis during his games, wearing his pretty and short cheerleader skirt with the matching crop top, sometimes even paired with a cute flower crown atop his curls when he feels like it.

Whenever their school wins a game Louis runs up to Harry at the side of the field, grips his bum and hoists him up into his arms. Harry giggles when Louis kisses him, wrapping his arms and legs around Louis and telling him how proud he is of him and how well he played. Of course, each time Louis' team wins Harry also promises him a reward for doing so well, which he gives him in the lockers right after the last guy has left.

No one questions them missing at the parties after the games anymore, and every time Harry comes to school the next day with a sore throat and a neck full of hickeys. But as long as _that's_ Louis' motivation to keep playing so damn well, no one wants to say anything.


	29. ... Harry as a golf caddie in France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the picture below. He just looks so French and... fuckable. For Louis of course.
> 
> Rating: Mature  
> Tags: AU; French student Harry; sugar daddy Louis; golf caddie Harry; smut; public sex

 

Harry goes to France for a year abroad, being a British student of the French language. He needs money though and gets a job there as a caddie at some golf club where all the rich men spend their free time. He's doing it whenever he can, wearing those cute hats and white gloves and shorts. It's all good and he gets paid and tipped from all the rich men well enough, until he's eventually supposed to be Monsieur Louis Tomlinson's caddie.

Louis, who's just turned 30, who's sassy and sexy and looks at Harry like he wants to devour him. Which makes Harry drop Louis' bag more than once. Louis keeps coming back though, asking for Harry as a caddie specifically, and Harry is torn between being embarassed each time Monsieur Tomlinson stares at his ass and wanting to drop to his knees and suck his cock until Louis fucks him against the next best tree and all he can do is scream "daddy".

Of course Louis notices and he starts calling Harry "cheri" and "pretty boy" and keeps touching him and Harry thinks he might die. It‘s only on his last official work day that he tells Louis he has to go back to Britain. Louis forgets about his game of golf right then and there, instead grabs Harry by the waist and kisses him mercilessly until Harry is panting and his hat is falling off and he almost stumbles over the golf bag as Louis pushes him backwards and then down onto the warm grass. Louis fucks him quick and hard and dirty because the other golfers could come by any second and Harry can‘t do anything but spread his legs wider and whine for his daddy to fuck him harder because he's wanted this for so long.

And so when they‘re finished and there are grass stains all over Harry‘s pretty shirt Louis not only promises to buy him a new one but also to come visit him in Britain at one point. Louis kisses him goodbye and says "Au revoir, mon cheri" and Harry giggles and thanks him and gladly takes the money that Louis shoves down the back pocket of his pants (not without pinching his lovely butt afterwards of course).

Harry flies back home the next day with a sore bum but a very nice new contact in his phone and the knowledge that not only was his year abroad a full success, but he can now also brag to his fellow French students about knowing a good bit of dirty French vocabulary (although most of it he keeps for himself because well... Louis does have a perfectly filthy mouth).


	30. ... Louis fucking Harry in every way imaginable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is exactly what you're gonna get.
> 
> Also, I'm gonna stop with those chapter tags cause they annoy me lmao.

Louis fucking Harry in every way imaginable.

Louis fucking Harry with his _fingers_ , when Louis wants to tease, wants Harry to come two, maybe three times before he gives him his cock, so he just pumps his tattooed fingers into Harry's abused hole over and over again, holding him in place with his other hand when he finds his spot and brings his boy to yet another trembling orgasm.

Louis fucking Harry with his _toys_ , when Harry has been a bad boy and just wanted to be stuffed full, wearing a plug all day and whining and begging for it. So Louis complies, cuffs him to their bedpost with his face in his pillow, fucking him first with the plug, then with his dildo, completely ruining Harry and not stopping until his boyfriend is fucking screaming because of the overstimulation.

Louis fucking Harry's _throat_ , when Harry is a brat and starts sucking Louis off without permission, just tiny kitten licks at the head that aren't enough. So Louis grabs Harry by his curls, pushes him down down down and fucks his mouth hard and fast until Harry's eyes water and he can barely breathe, no choice but to swallow Louis' cum like a slut.

Louis fucking Harry's _thighs_ , when they're short on time and the pauses between interviews and performances aren't long enough to properly do anal, but Harry still needs to feel Louis pound him from behind and Louis is too desperate to care about the mess they make of Harry's pretty legs.

Louis fucking Harry with his _tongue_ , when Harry has been a good boy all day and deserves a reward. Louis would eat him out slow and languid and deep until Harry is sobbing into the pillow, pushing his ass back against Louis until he's suffocating him and practically riding his face. His orgasm is long and draining and Louis looks like an absolute mess afterwards, admiring the beard burn glowing red on hiy baby's thighs.

Louis fucking Harry with his _cock_ , when they haven't seen each other in a while and sexting was fun but never enough, so they know Harry needs it hard and Louis gives him just that, throws him on the bed and takes him apart inch by inch while Harry only begs and begs for more. Or Louis fucking Harry slow, when they've spent their day lounging at home, embracing each other and neither of them can really grasp that they still have each other after all this time, so Louis whispers words of love into Harry's ear as Harry rides him in calm but deep thrusts, feeling every inch of Louis' cock inside him, opening his eyes only to see Louis staring up and marvelling at him. Or Louis fucking Harry in any other way, really; Louis giving Harry what he needs whenever he needs it because there is no feeling like being buried deep inside his boy and knowing he's the only one that gets to fill him up with his cum, the only one that gets to mark Harry like this and make him beg for more and more and _more_.

So who is Louis to deny him any of it?


	31. ... omega Harry at the doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premiere! My first A/B/O fic(let). Sorry if it sucks.  
> I just came up with the idea while waiting for my appointment with a gynaecologist. I mean, women have those in our world, so surely there would be some sort of omega doctor in the Omegaverse, right? Right. And we have male gynaecologists, so that makes for alphas who are omega doctors. Voilà, this fic was born. Enjoy.

Harry Styles is an 18-year-old omega who has an appointment at the omega doctor to get checked. His regular doctor is sick though, so suddenly he has to see Dr. Tomlinson, who is too hot and too alpha for his own good. Harry tries really hard not to get too squirmy and turned on by his scent and the dominance and calm authority radiating off of him, but at the latest when he tells Harry “Would you please strip for me, love? All the way”, Harry can’t hide his half hard dick anymore. He’s so embarrassed, but Dr. Tomlinson just chuckles, shaking his head.

“I’ve got a lot of young omegas like you coming in, who react the same way. I feel flattered, but don’t be embarrassed. If it helps anything, you smell really good too.”

Harry dies on the spot. But then comes the worst because Dr. Tomlinson tells him to lay down on his stomach with his knees tucked underneath him, so he has easy access to his hole, and Harry can’t help but moan when Louis pushes the first finger in (and yes, _Louis_ , because Harry really can't think of him as Dr. Tomlinson anymore when he has a finger up his ass). He tries really hard to stay still and not get wet, but it’s no use. Louis pushes in a second finger and feels around inside him, trying to see if everything’s alright, and then, _oh_ , then he presses the tips of his fingers right against Harry’s prostate and Harry’s hard dick twitches pathetically. He feels his slick leaking out of his hole, running down his balls which he’s shaved just for the appointment, and he’s probably getting Louis’ gloved fingers all wet and makes a puddle under his ass where his slick drips down. But he just can’t help it, he always gets _so wet_. His dick is leaking precum, too, and it’s when his hole starts clenching desperately, trying to close around Louis’ lean finger to keep them inside, that he hears Dr. Tomlinson take in a sharp breath.

“Fuck, Harry, I can’t—”

When Harry turns around enough to look at him, he sees just how dark Louis’ eyes have become, hearing a growl from deep in his throat and noticing the tent in his black slacks, wet spot where the tip presses against the fabric. It makes Harry’s mouth water and his ass leak more slick and he can't do anything but let out a needy “Please, Louis, I can’t anymore. Please do something, anything, want you.” It doesn’t take another second for Louis’ alpha instincts to completely kick in and then he’s draping himself over Harry, stroking his back and whispering dirty but comforting words in his ear as he pushes his skilled fingers back inside the leaking hole, three this time and without the gloves, making Harry cry out. He knows exactly which buttons to push to get Harry to moan loud and come all over the seat and Louis’ fingers, ass clenching violently. Louis uses all the slick on his hand to jerk himself off and Harry is there to catch his cum in his mouth. When they’re done and cleaned up, Louis tells him he can dress again.

Before Harry leaves he adds, "Oh and by the way, everything is fine. You're very healthy. You should come back in six months for another routine check-up.”

He grins and Harry nods, blushing as he storms out ouf the room, slight limp in his walk. At the front desk, the receptionist eyes him questioningly.

“Um, I, uh, I would like to make an appointment in six months?” The woman looks through the calendar. “Oh, um, and if it’s possible, could I, uh, could I, like, get an appointment with Lou- I mean Dr. Tomlinson again?”

The woman shakes her head and sighs. “All the young boys, I swear...”

Six months later, Louis is already waiting for him as he goes in and this time Harry doesn’t have to hold back, instead thoroughly enjoys Louis working his fingers inside him. And then, “because the taste of your slick can say a lot about your health situation, Harry”, Louis starts eating him out mercilessly and very eager, making Harry come twice on his tongue alone. As it turns out, Harry is still very healthy (and very tasty).

What can he say, suddenly doctors visits aren’t so bad anymore. And if after his third visit at the omega doctor Harry suddenly turns up pregnant, at least he knows that the father of his child will know exactly how to help him through it all.


	32. ... Louis being Harry's tattoo artist

Harry Styles is a sweet looking, soft boy with long curly hair and big green eyes who goes to university. One day, he decides to get a tattoo. What he didn't expect though is that the guy who owns the tattoo parlour and who is going to tattoo him, who had such a nice voice on the phone, is so damn _fit_. They get along so well from the beginning, and the artist, Louis, helps Harry get through the torture almost without any pain. Harry wishes the man would ask him out, but neither of them have the courage to start a conversation like that.

Instead, a few weeks later, when Harry still can't get that handsome tattoo artist off his mind, he comes back to get another tattoo - a poor excuse to see Louis again. And when after that, he _still_ doesn't have his number, he comes in _again_ for _another_ tattoo. Louis is surprised but very happy to be seeing him a lot. Unconsciuosly (or is it?), Harry chooses to get tattoos that match Louis': a rose for his dagger, a ship for his compass, an anchor for his rope. If Louis notices, he doesn't say anything. He just keeps praising Harry for his choice of tattoos and how well they fit him, his curly hair and muscled yet delicate body.

It's only after the seventh tattoo that Harry can't take the silent pining and tension between them any longer, so while he's still a bit woozy from the pain (which he secretly enjoys though), he just blurts out, "So are you going to take me home with you or not?" Louis is stunned, but then puts the needle down and grabs Harry by his face, kissing him hard like he wanted to for months, ever since Harry had walked into his little parlour for the first time. He'd just never thought Harry was interested in _him_ , that he only came for the tattoos. But then he realises how similar they are to his own, even some of the places on their bodies match, and if possible Louis only falls in love with him more.

Of course he takes the pretty boy with pretty dimples and even prettier tattoos home with him, and he lets Harry explore every last bit of ink on his own body that night. If after that day, Harry doesn't stop getting tattoos, then that only makes him sexier. And of course, Louis gets some more as well, 'cause hey, they already have loads of matching tattoos thanks to Harry, so a few more surely won't hurt.


End file.
